When's The Wedding?
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: Kaoru goes out to see Hunny and Mori to anounce some very big news. Kaoru/Nanami who is an OC . A little Hunny/Mori fluff on the side because I love them. I advise reading my other Kaoru and Namami fics first but you don't have to. Read and Review please


**Hello followers of my futurverse. I come to you with yet another Kaoru/Nanami fic. I've included some lovely Hunny/Mori fluff on the side, because they are just too awesome. I hope you enjoy and please, read and review. It keeps me writing. **

**When's the Wedding?**

It was just after one in the afternoon when there was a knock on their door.

"Takashi, could you get that?" Hunny called from the kitchen. "I can't leave the sugar or it'll burn."

Mori looked up from his newspaper and set it beside him on the couch. "Alright."

He was pleasantly surprised to see Kaoru standing on his welcome mat. He normally called before he came over, mainly because coming over involved a two hour plane ride, but his redheaded friend was always welcome.

"Hey Mori, I hope I'm not interrupting," Kaoru greeted.

"Not at all, come in," Mori replied, opening the door further and giving his friend a hanger for his coat.

Kaoru took a seat at the table and took an apple out of the fruit bowl, tossing it from one hand to the other, nervously.

"Did you want something to drink?" Mori asked as he moved his coffee mug from the end table by the couch to the space beside where Kaoru sat.

"I'll take a coffee if you've got some left."

"Sure," Mori replied. He entered the kitchen and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

"Takashi, who's here?" Hunny asked, dumping mashed strawberries and marshmallows into the cooling mixture of sugar and condensed milk.

"Kaoru," he replied.

"Is he alright?" Hunny wondered.

"He seems a bit on edge, but maybe he juts came over to spend some time with us."

"Without calling," Hunny asked, skeptically.

"How's the fudge coming?" Mori wondered, changing the subject. He didn't like talking about other people, especially when they were in the next room.

"I'm not sure," Hunny sighed. "I usually use corn syrup but I wanted to marshmallows. And I've never tried using strawberries before either. Just to warn you, this could be a flop."

"I doubt it," Mori replied, filling a mug with coffee. "You're one of the best cooks I know when it comes to sweets.

"Thanks," Hunny giggled, smiling widely.

Mori snaked an arm around Hunny's waist and kissed his shoulder before chuckling, "but maybe I'm a little biased."

When Mori returned with a mug full of coffee, Kaoru had traded tossing around an apple for petting Hunny and Mori's cat Fluffy who was now curled up in his lap.

"Here," Mori said, placing the mug in front of Kaoru.

"Thanks," he replied, shifting forward to grab the mug, Fluffy meowing and jumping to the floor.

"So what bring you out to Okinawa?" Mori asked, sipping his coffee, trying to keep his gaze from becoming too scrutinizing. It wasn't unlike Kaoru to come out to visit, but they were usually notified well in advance.

"Um, I guess I was just in the mood to see you guys," Kaoru shrugged, only telling a half-truth.

"I see."

"Hey would you guys do me a favor?" Hunny asked, coming out of the kitchen in a white apron with a tray of deviled eggs in his hands. He set the tray down on the table and took off his apron, hanging it over the back of a chair. "I'm catering for a bridal shower in a few weeks and I can't seem to get my deviled eggs to taste right; something's missing. Would you do some taste testing for me?"

"When's the last time I turned down food," Kaoru chuckled, picking up a deviled egg and taking an enormous bite.

"Wow, these are really good, Hunny," Kaoru exclaimed, eyes widening. They were the perfect mix of spicy and creamy.

Mori however appeared not to be entirely satisfied with Hunny's hors-d'oeuvres. "You're right, there _is_ something missing. Did you add cumin?"

"Cumin! Of course," Hunny said. "What would I do without you?"

"Well you'd have mediocre deviled eggs, for one," Mori chuckled.

Hunny stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend and sat down in the chair he'd thrown his apron on.

"You guys are too cute," Kaoru sighed. "You've been together five years now, right."

"Um, it'll be five years this Christmas, yeah," Hunny replied. "And you and Nanami are celebrating five years yourselves pretty soon too."

Kaoru suddenly got very silent.

"I asked Nanami to marry me," he whispered.

Hunny and Mori both sat in shock for a moment before Hunny got to his feet and pulled Kaoru into a bone crushing hug.

"That's so awesome," Hunny said, almost screaming. "I wouldn't have guessed you'd be the first to tie the knot. I mean Kyouya just seems so businessman-must-have-a-wife. Not to say this isn't a good thing. It's much better to marry someone that you love than to marry someone for stature. I call catering your wedding. I'll even do it at a discount."

"Congratulations Kaoru," Mori sighed. He was just the slightest bit jealous that his friend could marry the person he loved but the he had to wait around for bills and bylaws to pass.

"When the wedding?" Hunny asked, "I think a summer wedding would be really beautiful. And I could serve angel food cake with strawberries and vanilla ice-cream."

"I was actually thinking about a fall wedding," Kaoru said. He reached into his jeans pocket and clenched the item he'd retrieved in his first. "But as it turns out…"

Both men shifted uncomfortably in their seats and they watched Kaoru place a white gold engagement ring on the table in front of him.

"Nanami doesn't want to get married at all."

… **Don't kill me.**


End file.
